


Little Green Riding Hood

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (Don't worry none of them gets eaten), Alpha!Red, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Ears, Blood, Blowjobs, Bunny!Green, Cannibalism, Consent is sexy guys, Domestic Fluff, Eif ily, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Gore, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Namelessshipping, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Green, Omega!Green, Protective Red, Red is too whipped, Romance, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sickfic, Size Difference, Thank you for teaching me how to tag Nini, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulgar Language, for now its just whipped Red, lop eared bunny Green, mentions of cannibalism, railing, reguri, strong discrimination, will add more tags later, wolf!Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Green is a small-time herbalist, he often goes to the forest to gather herbs.One fateful afternoon, he encountered a dangerous wolf who tried to eat him. But he managed to run away.However, strange things happen after the encounter and Green doesn't know if it's good or bad that a cloaked man is in his house, nursing him back to health when he had a high fever in the middle of winter.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there'd be more lop eared bunny Green. Finished or not. I'm putting em' out here.

That day was the same as any other day, Green packed up his water bottle, and some food into his woven bamboo basket. A little machete strapped to his hip for safety.

His usual green cloak was worn out from constant exposure and washing. The vibrant colors were already dull and the once fluff fabric was thin. Still, he puts it on and pulled the hoodie up, covering his lop ears.

Green lives in the outskirts of town in a small comfy house, close to the forest’s edge for easy access to fresh herbs.

His mission today is to gather a good amount of Golden Worm roots. Not his favorite herb to dig up but there’s quite a lot of demand for it this year.

Putting on his boots, Green closed and locked the gate behind him. He made his way down the usual path, feeling the breeze under the clear blue sky. It’s nearing fall so the weather was getting chilly day by day. Having been living in this area for the past 19 years. Green was confident wandering around the area, knowing the different species of herbs and the animals that live there.

It was not a dangerous area by any means, but this time he’d have to go deeper for the roots as they grow in dark, damp areas like caves. And there aren’t many caves nearby in just a few hour’s walk.

Green heads east following a dirt path that leads down to an abandoned mining area. The caves weren’t too deep as they had to evacuate and close the area off due to a massive flood a few months after starting the excavation. Much to Green’s relief because a mining area here will surely affect the nearby habitat as well.

Lighting up his oil lantern and waterproofing his boots, Green carefully head into the cave. The muddy ground squelching under his soles, sinking him to his ankles, with a hand on the cave wall to stabilize himself, Green carefully traverse through sharp rocks and slippery ground.

* * *

“…” The air was…surprisingly sweet, Red leans against a moss tree, arms crossed as he sniffs the air. Spring was already long gone; any fragrance that could affect him would no longer present, but… Just where this alluring scent did came from?

Swiftly going over winding vines and fallen trees, Red found himself out into a dirt path. Ears perked for any unnatural sounds, he scans his surroundings and spots a pair of footprints, the prints sticks out like a sore thumb on the all dry sand as the person’s boots were probably wet…and considering how wet the footprints are still, the person might not be too far.

It was… quite odd how Red is drawn to the fragrance. It somehow boosts his instincts, salivating at the thought of how this prey would taste… He, as like many other predator types. Isn’t opposed to eating a fellow Halfling or a human right there and then. As barbaric as that would sound to others at this time.

Keeping to the shadows, Red quietly follows the footprints down the dirt path until he sees a lone fluttering green cape in the distance.

Red tilts his head, he has seen that same cape for more than a few times now from a distance before this. He paid it no mind since the person isn’t really bothering him. Nor do they act like a hunter.

Red eyes the person’s basket, from the height and size of the person’s arm. He would be able to overpower this prey no problem, still. He’s curious, maybe… something in the basket made him react like this? Or was this all a trap?

Taking a deep breath, Red figured the distance between them— and he lunged forward, pinning the unsuspecting prey down from behind, a quick snap and it will be over— but before Red could do so. His prey managed to slip an arm out, grabbed his machete, and in his panic, swung it back at Red, but only managing to get a slight cut across his arm before the weapon slipped from his grasp and lands with a clatter somewhere in the bushes.

But it was enough to make Red jumps back.

Green gasped when the sudden weight disappeared, he scampered to get up. Not caring about his basket on the ground, its contents already spilled, the Golden Worm roots shine a faded color of its namesake under the afternoon sun.

His mind telling him to get away, just run— but his body couldn’t. He’s downed, petrified at the sight of a tall, muscular wolf in front of him.

Green stood up just as the wolf was about to lunge at him again. But a sudden fierce gust of wind swoops through the area, the noise of rustling trees messed with Red’s timing.

Crimson hues focus on the fluttering green hoodie as the wind blew, Red couldn’t find it in him to look away as the hood drops. A certain pressure finally became entangled in his heart, he wanted to reach out—

Sunset colored hair flutters in the caress of the wind, two teary emerald hues of spring shines under the mid-afternoon sun, almost covered by the young man’s bangs. Leaves danced down onto them. Red saw that his prey is a Halfling… a… lop bunny type.

Their eyes met— and Red froze, lost in a series of thoughts. One word that was important enough to say under his breath was: _“Cute…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eif, thank you, also make an account, I wanna tag you hhhhhhhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the windowsill, Red leans against the frame with one leg hanging out. The night wind flowing into his room, rustling the curtains as well as his midnight colored locks.

He held a small silver pendant in his right hand; it glimmers under the light of a lantern that was hung above the window.

A brief encounter after a failed attack. That was all that happened. Yet he could not forget that very moment when their eyes met, the scene replayed again and again in his head. He hesitated to lunge forward the moment the green hood drops, an angelic sight greets him.

Red never actually believed in the likes, however… Is there any other way to describe that man?

Letting out a deep sigh, Red rests the back of his head against the window frame and closes his eyes. Feeling the cold wind rush past.

The cause of the sweet scent wasn’t from anything in the man’s basket— he should know. Because the man left the basket behind and ran off while Red was still stunned. Now that basket, along with its contents rests on his table.

Mindlessly caressing the pendant with his thumb, Red began to wonder who that person was. He had seen him from a distance a few times before this, but never actually bothered to check.

Golden Worm roots are a complicated type of herb, with the wrong treatment it could easily become unfit for medicinal purposes. But the bunny dug it up quite nicely, with little to no snapping or cuts of the delicate roots. He could quite possibly be a herbalist— or just be experienced in looking for herbs.

He swiftly flicks open the pendant, revealing the carved jade inside. Red ran his thumb across the carving. ‘Green Oak’

Jumping back into his room, Red closes the window and drew the curtains close. Pulling the red ribbon held his long hair into a loose ponytail, he sat down on the edge of his bed after putting the pendant back into the basket.

Tracing the bandages around his right arm, Red lay face down on his bed.

He needed answers…

* * *

Finding that person isn’t hard, Red easily tracks him down again and this time, he is in a field of wild Rosemerry, plucking the ripe fruits with care.

 _How careless…_ Red thought. Does this person have no fear of being attacked again? Though lightning would not strike twice in the same place, he should take some precautions, such as bringing a friend along— who can fend off wild animals or people.

A lone bunny in the wild would not last long.

As he rakes his bangs with his fingers to slick them back, Red breathed deeply. The sweet scent was still there and he wonders if… others can smell this as well. But the thought of someone else being able to smell this scent… it irks him for some reason.

“Hm?” Green stood up, startled by a sudden loud noise in the distance, like a tree had fallen and it would seem so because the birds flocked away noisily, offended by the sound that disturbed them.

Green ducks under the berry bushes, feeling that he have to cut his trip here short. He had been on edge since he escaped from the wolf encounter. But it’s not like he can take a sudden day off when orders kept pouring in. He’d just have to be more careful…

_And be more alert._

Green deflates at that thought. Having to always be on guard was already messing with his ability to focus on his task and efficiency. But it was odd how there would be a wolf Halfling there of all places… as it was an open area. And… he was pretty sure that it was free of cannibalistic Halflings. Then again a written law won’t stop everyone.

Red rubs his reddening knuckles, feeling somewhat apologetic to the tree he accidentally knocked down, as well as startling the wildlife…and the bunny.

Plucking the leaves off of his hair, Red turns to where he last saw Green— and it wasn’t surprising that the bunny was no longer there. With a hand over his chest, Red clutches at the front of his shirt. He feels restless not being able to keep Green within his sight.

Turning around to leave the area, Red convinced himself that he had satiated his curiosity for the day. That any more would put him in the stalker category… not that this isn’t stalking already, but morality has already been greyed out by him a long time ago.

Following his instinct, Red pulls the hood of his cloak up.

Just a little bit longer, he’ll just keep an eye on any potential danger Green might come across.

* * *

Halfway through washing his face hands and face by the riverbank, Green paused. Turning his head left and right— wildly searching for any abnormalities. But he couldn’t see anything past the thick forestry on the other side of the river.

Perhaps paranoia finally got to him. Fueled by the recent incident his imagination began to run wild, a little too wild for his liking.

Twiddling his thumb, Green ponders whether or not he should head east and return to that area where he was attacked.

He cares not for the Golden Worms, but, there was something more important that was ripped from him. Though since it has been a few days, he’s not really having high hopes that the item would still be there. A passing traveler could have easily taken it.

“Well…” Green stood up, eyes to the blue, almost cloudless mid-afternoon sky. “I will never know unless I try!”

If he runs, he might be able to scan the area and go home before it gets too dark.

Red’s crimson hues follow the suddenly sprinting green cloaked bunny; he’s finding it amusing how just a second ago he was being all sad. And now he’s hyped to go somewhere. Keeping to himself in the shadows and at a considerable distance to avoid detection. From the bunny and possible dangers that might follow Green.

He didn’t know what he was expecting, really.

Of course, the bunny feels sad that he couldn’t find the thing he was looking for.

...The pendant feels heavy in Red’s pocket as he watches Green walks away empty-handed. Obviously upset.

Still, Red made sure Green gets home safely before turning away.


	3. Chapter 3

Stifling a yawn, Green draws his curtains open, letting the pale morning light flood in. The morning mist had yet to dissipate, dewdrops glimmering in the barely-there light, yet the chirping wildlife had begun to sing their songs.

Unlocking his window, he pushed it open and the cold morning wind stung him almost immediately. Brushing his bangs aside, Green leans forward, happily accepting the cold awakening for the day.

Later in the morning, there would be someone from town who’d come by and take their bulk order. He had just finished packing and double-checking it as well.

So after breakfast, Green carries the boxes to the front hallway so it’d be easier. He couldn’t carry the bigger boxes though so he’d leave that to the person’s staff to handle. While carrying one of the smaller boxes down the hallway, Green passed by a clear flower vase he had placed near the window. It was filled with various small wildflowers, some of which Green always picks up during his little trips into the woods.

Recently he has been finding small bouquet of flowers on his doorstep at random hours of the day, he thought nothing harmful of it, despite living alone and there are strangers leaving flowers in front of his door.

“I should change the vase’s water later…”

Hearing a knock on the front door, Green shifts his attention back to his task and goes to answer the door.

Carefully placing the box down onto the pile, Green unlocks and opens the door, expecting to see Gold. But instead of his chirpy friend, he was met with a cloaked and masked person towering over him. Green blinks and slowly letting go of the doorknob. “Good morning… you are…?”

The man fished out an envelope from the inside of his cloak and hands it over to Green who promptly read the context.

Green tilts his head. “You’re a new worker Gold sent, but what’s with the cloak and mask?”

Silence blanketed them for a brief moment as the mid-morning breeze rushes by, soon followed by the chirping of birds. Green’s eyes widened, coming with a slow realization of why the person hid his face. He’s… probably a Halfling too… Most people dislike Halflings enough to kill, there aren’t many cases of that happening in the town since they’re friendly and rational people… most of them anyway, but Halflings do still take precautions upon leaving their safe zones.

“You don’t have to answer—“ Green tries, franticly trying to save the awkward situation since the man had went quiet all of a sudden. He hands the letter back to the person, who tucked it back into his pocket. “But— tell me your name.”

“I’m…Red.”

Stepping to the side to make way for Red, Green invites him in. “Nice to meet you. I’m Green! Come in, most of the heavier boxes are still at the back.”

Red nods.

Loading wooden crates up into the wagon was an easy task, it didn’t take long for most of the orders were in. About ten big wooden crates and a dozen smaller ones.

“You collect these on your own?” Red asks, strapping the crates with a rope so they won’t move out of place or rock about.

Green sets a tray of tea and light snacks on the table in his courtyard. “Mhm. People from town usually order from me, though it usually doesn’t involve such heavy and bulk orders. These took about three months since they’re rare due to the changing seasons.

“Aren’t you afraid?”

“Of what?”

Red walks up to Green after he tied the ropes. “You live alone, far from town.”

Green ponders over this as he poured the herbal tea into a glass cup. “It’s not like I have another place to live in.” He carefully hands the cup to Red, who gratefully took it. Green looks up at him expectantly, For Red to take a sip and tell him how it tastes, but the man just held it in his hand. Only then Green belatedly once more realized that Red was wearing a mask.

“I’ll—“ Flustered, Green cleared his throat and makes a hasty escape. Retreating back into his house. “I’ll be inside if you need me.”

Red fondly shook his head and looks into the glass cup, the tea had a clear color and a white bloomed flower sat on the bottom of the cup. Seeing movement at the corner of his eye, Red tilts his head to look.

Green was by the window, carefully picking up a clear flower vase and carried it down the hall, probably going to change the water. Those flowers…

* * *

After locking his gate, Green puts his hood up. After Red helped him get up on the horse-drawn wagon and sat next to him. Red asks about the wildflowers in the vase.

“Oh, those are the new batch I found in front of my door several days ago.”

“New batch?”

“Yep. Someone kept putting flowers at my front door for some reason, and I don’t really want them to just wilt away.“

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

Green had his concerns about security before but he couldn't do anything about it, watching the birds fly by as they move, the bunny takes a deep breath and exhale deeply. “It might be, but even if I do tell people about it, what can they do? I’ve looked but there’s no trace of whoever did it whatsoever. They’ve been doing it for a while… if they do have bad intentions, they would have just break-in. Not that I have any valuables for them to steal.”

Red stayed silent as Green leans back. Only the sound of nature and the horses’ hooves against the dirt road accompanies them. Grey clouds linger above the mountain horizon, perhaps inviting rain later in the day.

The town as lively as ever, and even more so with the long-awaited mid-autumn festival that is around the corner. Green goes to talk with the shopowner, Crystal. As Red and the shop’s worker unloads the crates into the back of the shop.

She’s friends with his parents— and when he was little he’d always go to her backyard full of fruits and she’d always pick him up so he could choose the one he wants.

“She’s like my aunt,” Green explains, having left the shop after a while to browse the marketplace for items he might need. Red also follows him since it was already lunchtime. They stop by several food stalls, with Green mostly choosing lighter and meat-free food and settles on a bench on the side of a more secluded walkway.

“You can’t eat meat?” Red asks, the bottom half of his mask is detachable so he had put it away.

“I can, but I’ll get a stomachache if I eat too many and I can’t handle oily stuff.”

Red nods, biting into his meat bun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you must be asking yourself.  
> 3/5 chapters done, would the second and the last one be mega chapters? Considering all those spicy, spicyyyy tags.
> 
> Have you been bamboozled? Trickery of the tags?????
> 
> N...No
> 
> Those 5 chapters are like an episode. Once I reach 5 chapters I'll add another 5 chapters for the other arc. Considering how easy I am to get distracted, it'd be easier for me if I have a goal per episodes.
> 
> And... more lop eared bunny Green in the making. So, so, so many fics in the making but so little brain cells to write.
> 
> My lop eared bunny Green fics will find their happy endings.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hmm…” Green leans back against a shop’s wall, several bags of items next to his feet from his shopping earlier after his lunch with Red. His namesake-colored hues focusing on the sky above, when it rains around here, it pours. And that is exactly what happened. The sky had looked rather bleak since this morning, so the storm was expected. He was just glad that they didn’t get caught in it while on their way to town.

Though with such a heavy rain he couldn’t get back. He hadn’t checked the tiles of his roof for leaks, it’ll be a disaster if there’s a leak above his workspace.

Fiddling with the loose strands of his cloak, Green sighs.

The door beside him opens with a ring of a bell above. Green turns his head and sees Red, still wearing his mask and hooded cloak. “Green?”

“Red? What are you doing here?”

“Work, I was taking some mail for delivery.” Shifting his gaze down at the bags next to Green’s feet. He raises an eyebrow. “Were you going someplace else?”

Green shook his head. “No, I’ve done my shopping for this month. The rest are going to be delivered to my place in a few days due to the quantity. I’m thinking of going back now.”

“In a rush?”

Green scratched his cheeks, the cold wind ruffling his bangs that were poking out from under the hood. “I forgot to check the roof if there would be any leaks.”

Red opens his umbrella and gestured Green to follow him. “I’ll take you back.”

“Is that okay? You’re in the middle of work aren’t you?”

“It’s fine.”

* * *

The ride back was pretty quiet between them, with only the sound of the rain and moving carriage. There wasn’t much to say, so Green quietly sat at the back.

Red jumped down after he stopped the horses, knocking on the carriage’s door to let Green know that they’ve arrived. But after several knocks and no response from Green. Red slowly opens the door and finds that the bunny had fallen asleep with an open book on his lap.

His sleeping figure illuminated by the glowing lantern in the corner of the carriage. The soft golden glow on his sunset-colored hair and pale skin.

Red reached out and softly caresses Green’s soft ears, not taking into account of his cold hands. Green’s eyes fluttered open, awakened by the cold sensation. “Hm…mn?”

Red retracted his hand. “You’re awake.”

Covering a yawn, Green rubbed his eye. “I fell asleep… sorry.”

“You must be tired… but we’re here. You can sleep later.”

Red held the umbrella for Green as he steps out, unlocks the gate and front door. The wind picks up and Green tells him that there’s a shelter for the horses at the back.

Green goes to his workspace first and was happy that everything seems to be dry, but his kitchen and bedroom was another story. Red walks into the house and finds the bunny sighing, carrying a pile of wet clothes. Red stares at him and Green had an awkward smile on his face. “Turns out I put off the maintenance check a little too long.”

Red let a smile slip at the bunny’s distress.

“The storm picked up.” Red mentioned, lighting up a candle that was blown off from when he opened the door.

Green peeked out of the window just as loud rumble cracks above, echoing throughout the lands below. Red didn’t miss how Green stiffened at the sound. The rapid change of his heartbeats and the look in his verdant hues.

“It would be dangerous if you go back in this storm.” Green turns to Red, the previous signs of terror were slowly washed off of him. “It’ll take a bit to clean these up, but if you don’t mind—“

“I’ll help.”

“But you’re a guest—“

“It’ll be faster I help.”

With that, the two set out to work on cleaning up the mess. With Red fixing the roof tiles temporarily from the inside and Green separating his soaked belongings from the dry ones.

“You’re good with tools huh.” Green complimented, resting his chin on the back of his hands as he’s holding the mop. Red climbs down the step ladder.

“I worked here and there, fixing things.”

“Traveling freelancer?”

“Sort of. Are there any other leaks?”

Green shook his head. “I think that’s about it. Sorry to make you do this.”

“I offered.” Red picked the step ladder up and sets it against the wall in the storage room. He goes over to Green and takes the mop from him. “I’ll do this.”

Green ponders about this and agrees. “Okay, thanks! I’ll go and make dinner for us.” However, Green stopped just as he was about to leave the hallway and turns to Red. “I usually cook vegetables dishes, but I can also cook fish. Are you okay with that?”

Red nods, and Green beams before disappearing into the kitchen.

While Green cooks. Red thoroughly mop and wipe the affected areas while checking if there were other leaks that they didn’t notice before. Throughout the cozy house, Red could see that there were several picture frames on the shelves, of what he assumed as Green with his family when he was little.

Most of the items that Green have were bottles of herbs and books with the exception of colorful glass figurines of animals.

The décor were minimalistic, making the area looks far more spacious than it really is.

Red peeks into the kitchen and asks if he can lit the fireplace.

“Oh, sure. It's rarely used though.” Because Green would be in his workspace or outside for the majority of the time, he doesn’t light the fireplace up as he might forget about it or it’ll cause a fire hazard when he’s not looking.

Red first inspects the fireplace to make sure it’s not clogged by anything before piling a decent amount of firewood and starting flint to spark the fire.

It didn’t take long for the woof to start burning, so after sitting by the fireplace for a moment. Red goes to the kitchen to see if he can help with anything. But Green turns him around and ushered him back to the living room, followed by a flurry of words.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your help but you’ve done a lot and you’re a guest so please rest.”

Red looked over his shoulder and down at the pouting bunny. “I’m not tired.” Turning around, Red gently pats him, Green stiffened at the contact and Red quickly pulled his hand back. “Ah… sorry.”

When silence blanketed them, it was Red who broke it. “Something smells burnt.”

“Ack! The fish!” Green blurts out, hurrying back to the kitchen in a blur of orange.

“ _Piffts_ …”

The fish got a little burnt, but still edible.

They had dinner by the fireplace, accompanied by the crackling of the fire, the pitter-pattering of the rain outside. Despite the storm, the atmosphere inside was rather calm, that of a candle-lit dinner.

During their small talk, Red asks about the people in the pictures. Green says that he has a big sister and a grandfather. But they’re both working in the main city, so they rarely could meet.

He has been living alone since his parents died, that subject is touchy, so Red didn’t delve far into it. 

* * *

“Just put ‘em in the sink. I’ll wash it later.” Green calls from the storage room, he took Red’s offer to clean the table while he goes and looks for blankets for them. They’d have to sleep in the living room tonight because his room is currently soaked, there was a guest room but it’s currently filled with miscellaneous items.

Red leans against the doorframe as he watches Green set the two extra futons side by side, it was concerning how lack of a guard Green has up with him despite the mask and hood he wore.

“Aren’t you afraid?”

Green tilts his head up, casting a confused look at Red who had asked him that question. Red sat down next to him by the fireplace.

“The storm.” Red continues. “You kept looking around.”

“It can’t be helped, can it? I’ve always been a little afraid, and it doesn’t look like the storm’s gonna lift anytime soon…”

Red glanced down at Green, who was swaying slightly. Red could tell that Green— who was bundled with blankets, had started to fall asleep. Red gently wraps his arm around Green’s shoulder and leans the sleepy bunny against his shoulder so he wouldn’t topple over.

Green could feel his face heating up at the action, but couldn’t find it in him to dislike it.

Red gazes down as the fire reflected in Green’s verdant hues, the slight tint of blush of his cheeks. Green gradually leans against Red, as the sleepiness was getting harder and harder to fend off.

Through the haze of his vision, he sees Red’s quivering hand. “Are you cold…?” Green asked. His voice was soft, barely audible. And by the time Red snapped from his thoughts, Green had already fallen asleep.

“You’re really… careless.” Red murmured. Tucking away the sunset stray bangs so it wouldn’t poke Green’s eyes. He looks content in his sleep, cozy and warm in Red’s embrace, though Green bundled himself with a thick blanket. 

It was hard for Red to explain what he was feeling at this exact moment. When the person he longs for is currently in his embrace, the rush of emotions he finds hard to control, his body not knowing whether to run and hide, or move forward, declares that he wants him.

With his shaking hand, Red takes Green’s hand into his. Caressing the back of Green’s hand with his thumb. With little effort, he lifts Green up and gently sets him on his lap, letting Green lean against his chest. Though that might not be a good idea due to how rapid his heart is beating right now.

How would Green feel, he wondered. If he knows that this person that is currently holding him was the same one who almost killed him at the start of the year… But also had fallen for him somewhere along the encounter.

Affection is something Red had forgotten. But over the seasons of watching over Green, he wants to shower him with all that he had left. And even then, he wasn’t sure if this newfound affection would fade. “It could never…” Red finds himself murmuring those words.

Looking down at Green once more with a gentle gaze in his crimson hues. Red fixes the blanket around Green. His heart flutters at the sight of Green trying to bury his face in his chest to hide from the light of the fireplace.

“Goodnight. Rest well, Green.”


End file.
